


Here Comes The Sun

by tobeornottobe (d_95)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Clarke, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clarke just needs a lot of validation, Doctor Abby Griffin, Dont worry I wont make it too sad, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Griffin Lives, Lawyer Lexa, Lexa is a cute gay, Lots of cuddles, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, My First Fanfic, Protective Octavia, Protective Raven, Sad Clarke, Slow Burn, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_95/pseuds/tobeornottobe
Summary: Neighbours!AUClarke has been through something that she's not being able to move on from.Lexa is the new neighbour who just wants to make some friends and not feel so alone.Watch their cute little story unfold as they become friends and then perhaps something more.(It's not going to be very heavy except in parts. I'm a great believer in fluff and smut. These two are major softies.)(Also, this is my first one. Be kind. I don't like to proofread, js)





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have not proofread.

“You used to giggle a lot.” Raven’s voice broke her out of her reverie.

She looked up at her with confusion etched on her face. “I’m sorry. What?” Clarke asked.  
  
“You used to laugh more. You were always giggling about something or the other. You know... before everything happened.” She said cautiously.

Releasing a deep sigh, Clarke planted her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. “Well, I guess people change. I miss who I used to be.”

Remorse and regret are two feelings Clarke had learnt to befriend over the passage of time. When people tell you that adversity helps you grow, they sometimes leave out the part about how you lose a part of yourself with every loss. You miss who you used to be. You miss the comfort of former pleasures. You miss how your laugh sounded in your head in moments when you didn’t know if you were ever going to be that happy again. No one told her that she was going to lose a big chunk of who she used to be.

“You know, there has to come a day when you won’t punish yourself anymore, Clarke. “ Raven tried to get Clarke to look at her as she sat across from her on her living room couch.

“I know, Rae. You think I like this? You really think I don’t want to laugh again? I miss wanting to leave my house. I miss hanging out with you and O. I miss everything about my life. But, I can’t put up a front to please anybody.” Clarke’s voice cracked at the last sentence.

“I just want my life back.” Clarke completed.

A moment of silence loomed over the two friends; one dressed in yesterday’s clothes, too unbothered to look presentable and the other deeply concerned for her best friend’s well-being.

Clarke picked up her phone and fiddled with it impatiently hoping for the awkwardness to pass. They had had these conversations multiple times but there just wasn’t any solution.

“Clarke...what about therapy?” Raven asked moments later in a soft tone laced with caution and concern. “I think it will help you move on.” She leaned across and placed her right palm on Clarke’s knee.

“I’ve thought about it” Clarke said, locking her iPhone and throwing it next to her on the couch. She brought her palms up to her face and rubbed her temple trying to pacify the dull ache that was forming due to the weight of this rehearsed conversation.

“And?” Raven asked.

“And nothing. I don’t think it will do any good. I’ll just move on when I move on.” Clarke got up from the couch and headed towards her kitchen island to retrieve the bottle of water sitting on the counter. She waited for Raven to catch up to her knowing that her friend wasn’t one to let the topic go easily.

“Clarke you can’t seriously say that without having tried it. You dealt with a huge loss. It was traumatic for you. Clearly, it has changed you. How much more do I have to convince you to accept that you won’t be okay if you keep going at this rate?” Raven asked as she waited for Clarke to quit stalling by taking large swigs of water from the bottle. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for Clarke to actually participate in the exchange.

Finally, knowing that Raven wasn’t going to shut up anytime soon, she faced her and took a deep breath before she tried to respond. However, the expression she saw on her best friend’s face made her rethink what she was going to say.

There had been a time when Raven was in a similar state of mind though not in a similar situation. Having been in an accident at the tender age of sixteen, she had lost sensation in one of her legs rendering her unable to walk without either a brace or a crutch. Clarke remembered the day clearly when Raven was told in her hospital room by her doctor that the damage was irreparable. She remembered holding Raven tightly in her arms as she sobbed for what felt like hours. She remembered how the light in her eyes had dimmed following the days after the accident. She was so helpless. This wasn’t something they expected to deal with at 16. Years later on that day when the situations were sort of reversed, she understood why her friend was concerned.

She too felt helpless. She didn’t know how to help Clarke anymore.

“Okay.” She said with finality.

“Wait, what?” Raven asked clearly not expecting the reply. She was ready for a full blown argument.

“I’ll do it. I’ll see someone. But only for you. And O.” Clarke said looking down at her finger nails in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

“You’re missing the point. I don’t want you to do this for me. Do it for you Clarke.” Raven said as she stepped forward taking both of her hands in her own.

“Okay, Okay. I’ll do it for all of us.” Clarke said.

Immediately, she got pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Her friend was clearly elated at having managed to convince her. Little did she know about the wave of dread that washed over Clarke as she thought about having to confront her demons. The knot that had been sitting in her stomach for months seemed to get bigger and her anxiety started bubbling further.

They stood there hugging for a while before breaking apart.  


“You’ll be just fine, Griffin. You’re a warrior.” Raven said as she cupped her cheeks.

Clarke managed a small smile for her friend.

 _Here’s hoping,_ she thought to herself.

 

\---

 

Lexa was sitting on her couch re-watching Parks and Recreation episodes on for the millionth time. All she had for company was her beer bottle that had become flat from being opened and seated on the coffee table too long. What a way to spend a Saturday night.

She had just moved into this new apartment a week ago and had no friends to make any plans with. Normally, back at home in Boston, she would have been catching up over drinks with Anya, her best friend or her other few but good friends. However, life had other plans for her.

Lexa was working her way to become a lawyer and soon after graduating, managed to bag a position at a small law firm in Boston. Unfortunately, the firm ran into a loss and had to let go of some of the newer employees to save money. Lexa happened to be one of them.

After weeks of wallowing in self pity and frustration from sitting relatively idle, she decided to venture out of Boston if that’s what it took to find a new job. Clearly, she was not too keen on that. She loved Boston. It was her home. She grew up there with Anya. She didn’t have any parents but she had a loving support system of friends who were always there for her. She didn’t even leave Boston for college or Law School. However, after she couldn’t find anything for weeks, she took it as a sign to take the leap.

Somehow, she managed to scour the internet and find a job at a law firm in New York which was surprisingly bigger than her old workplace. The company had a bigger name, a larger number of employees and paid her well. Everything seemed to work out and so, with a heavy heart, she bade farewell to the only home she had ever known and came to New York City.

Lexa’s parents, after their untimely passing, had left everything they had to their only then-ten-year-old daughter. She was raised by her Uncle Gustus who was to take care of all her finances and inheritance till she was 18. Fortunately, her parents had amassed quite a lot and their savings managed to put her through college and even got her through a large chunk of law school. However, she still had some loans to pay off. The job in New York seemed to be the perfect option. Hence, there she was- all alone in her new apartment, seated on her couch, watching Leslie Knope try to raise funds for a park.

Lexa picked up her beer and took another swig. She recoiled at the taste. Clearly, she had been immersed in the episode too long and now her beer tasted like crap. She lifted her laptop off her and placed it gently on the couch. She got up to go towards her fridge in the hopes of finding something better to drink.

That’s when she heard it.

There was a strange sound of someone shuffling impatiently outside her door. For a moment she considered letting it go hoping that it was probably just a neighbour on her floor walking towards their own apartment in a drunken state (since it was 2 am on a Saturday night after all). But her curiosity got the best of her.

She shut the door of her fridge and walked to the main door of her barely furnished apartment. She looked through from the peephole only to see just a small part of a blonde woman who was moving rather aggressively. Since, the entire view was obstructed due to her being out of the proper line of vision, Lexa decided to check what was going on in case someone needed help. Usually, she was not someone who would do such a thing due to the fact that she was deathly shy. However, at this point, she craved for human company.

She opened the door and craned her neck outwards to see what was going on. To her right, she saw a very sloppily dressed blonde woman fighting against the door to, what she assumed, was her own apartment. She had never seen her before even after a week of staying here.

The woman had blonde hair that was pulled back in the messiest ponytail ever and some large strands of hair escaped the tie to obstruct her face from Lexa’s view. She was wearing grey sweatpants, and a dark blue hoodie that looked faded. From what she could see, her (apparent) neighbour looked distressed and unkempt.

Lexa waited for a second trying to see what was going on before she decided to make her presence known.

“May I help you?” Lexa called out across the hallway, making the woman jump back in surprise. She had clearly not heard Lexa’s door opening.

“Um, I’m sorry did I wake you? I didn’t want to do that. I’m so sorry!” She replied, her voice sounding like she was going to burst into tears any second.

 _Okay, she’s drunk._ Lexa thought to herself.

“Can’t get in?” she asked, stepping out of her apartment, pulling the door behind her but making sure that she didn’t shut it completely.

The woman huffed and let go of the door handle. She gave up the struggle and pulled the plastic bag she was holding back up her arm. Her other hand shifted the blonde locks, that had gone stray, away from her face and she tucked it behind her left ear.

That was when Lexa noticed that the woman had been crying. Her eyes were red and face was puffy. She was inebriated and the bag in her hand seemed to hold a bottle of vodka (if she wasn’t mistaken by the outline of the object in the bag). Lexa looked down at the bag in her hand and back at the woman.

“No, actually. I went out to get uh...something. Just realised I forgot to take my keys.” She said, her voice full of distress as she stood there shuffling on her feet impatiently, also feeling embarrassed at being caught perhaps.

“Oh.” Lexa had a question in mind. A question that involved the bag and the very evident smell of liquor that pervaded her senses. However, all she went was for ‘Oh’. What was she thinking?

“I’m sorry. Didn’t want to interrupt. You can go back to sleep. I’ll figure it out. I’ll just uh- I’ll call Rae..I mean my best friend, Raven.” She slurred her words and began checking her pocket for her phone.

Meanwhile, Lexa leaned against the wall on the opposite side, waiting for the woman to make the call. It was basic courtesy, she thought. A beautiful drunken woman, locked out of her apartment, shouldn’t be left alone. This was basically a law.

She watched her struggle only to come up empty-handed.

“Ummm..” the blonde looked at Lexa. Her face turned red, perhaps due to her drunkenness and also her further embarrassment.

“Don’t have it, do you?” Lexa asked with a smirk. She would have laughed out loud had the woman not looked so upset. Clearly, she was dealing with some stuff that had her drunk at 2 am alone on a Saturday night and also forced her to leave her apartment for a re-fill. Being as considerate as she was, she did not want to add to her embarrassment.

“No.” She mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

Lexa took in a deep breath. She had to help somehow.

Before she could say anything, the blonde spoke up. “Can I perhaps use your phone? I’ll call Raven.” She asked nervously.

“Are you seriously going to call your friend at 2 am? For a spare key?” Lexa asked.

“Uh, I don’t even think she has a key. I thought maybe she could pick me up, since I clearly can’t go to her house on my own.” She said with her extremely hoarse voice.

“Well, if I were woken up at this hour, I’d be annoyed. Let’s save your friend a trip. You wanna come in...um-“

“Clarke.” She finished for her. “And, no. Really. I don’t think you deserve to deal with a drunken stranger at this time either. Thanks for the offer though.” Clarke said. Lexa noticed how empty her bright blue eyes looked. For some reason unbeknown to her, she felt pity for this woman she knew nothing about.

“I don’t mind. Please come inside. I insist.” Lexa said as she stepped forward in earnestness. She really wanted to help her out. That’s just the kind of person Lexa was. Shy but also compassionate. Clarke seemed like she needed it at that moment.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” Clarke let out. She had to give in knowing how limited her options were.

“Really. It’s fine. I’m happy to help. I make a mean hangover smoothie.” Lexa offered hoping to lighten the mood and not make the woman feel embarrassed.

“Uh, okay. I guess.” She mumbled.

Lexa gave a tight lipped smile that showed pity and concern. She turned around and let Clarke follow her inside.

As Clarke stepped in, Lexa shut the door after her and ushered her towards her couch.

“Sit down. I’ll get you some water.”

“Okay, thanks.” Clarke said. She sat down on the edge of the couch and trying to sit straight. She made her best effort to not say much, or touch anything, or cause any further inconvenience than she already had to this poor woman.

Lexa came back from the kitchen with a tall glass of water.

“Here you go.” She said handing the water to her and sat next to her, keeping a safe distance away. “I’m Lexa, by the way.” She offered as she made herself comfortable and leaned her head on the elbow she had perched on the couch as she sat facing Clarke.

Clarke took the glass from her and simply nodded. She didn’t say a word. All she did was simply down the glass of water. Maybe it was to delay the small talk that she knew she had to make.

After a few moments passed, Lexa started again to make it less awkward.

“You can sleep on the couch. I’ll get you a blanket, yeah? In the morning we can help you get back into the apartment once you’re...um, once you’re sober.” Lexa said cautiously.

Relieved that Lexa wasn’t making her talk and being intrusive with questions she knew she wanted to ask, Clarke only nodded and offered a silent thanks conveyed through a small smile.

Lexa got up to go get a pillow and a blanket. She returned moments later to find Clarke staring at the window in her apartment that was facing the city. Living on the fifteenth floor clearly offered a decent view of the neighbourhood. For a moment, Lexa could make out that Clarke was far away, lost in thought about whatever it was that led her to her own couch. Her eyes seemed vacant, and not mesmerised, by the few twinkling lights outside marring the dark sky.

She softly placed the blanket and the pillow next to Clarke. She removed her laptop from where she had left it and shut it before putting it on the coffee table.

The movement snapped Clarke out of her trance and she turned to look at Lexa.

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to do any of this.” She offered softly. Lexa couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked even in her dishevelled state.

“I wanted to. I don’t mind, really.” Lexa said sweetly.

She looked at the bag with the bottle that lay next to Clarke’s feet wondering whether Clarke was planning on opening it after Lexa left.

Clarke seemed to catch on to Lexa’s shift in her vision and even in her slightly inebriated state, she could make out what was on her mind.

“Um, about that. Yeah..I won’t drink more if that’s what you’re thinking. I’ll just crash and hope that I don’t wake up with a hangover.” Clarke said with a nervous flutter in her tone.

Lexa felt bad about making her feel embarrassed.

“If you do wake up with one, I’ll make you that smoothie I promised.” She offered.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll be out of your face first thing in the morning.”

“How will you get back into your apartment though?”

“The landlord has a key. He usually comes around at 9 every day. I’ll just get him to open it for me.”

“Oh, okay. Well the offer is still on the table.”

“Thanks.” Clarke smiled at her for the second time.

Lexa found something very endearing about her.

“I guess I’ll just sleep now.” Clarke said.

“Okay. Goodnight.” Lexa offered with a warm smile.

“Night.” She said.

Lexa got up to go to her room. She turned the lights out on her way and turned to look at the gorgeous blonde in her living room.

Clarke had pulled the blanket over her and turned to face the couch as she went to sleep with her back towards the living room.

With one last look, ensuring if she was okay, Lexa went inside. She sat on her bed and lay down.

She didn’t know why Clarke seemed so upset and broken. She wondered what led her to this state. She was too shy to ask and didn’t want to overstep but something inside her wanted to reach out. She wanted to help. Perhaps she could make a friend of this woman. She anyway seemed closer to her own age and perhaps also needed a friendly neighbour if she was going to be locked out again.

With the thought of Clarke on her mind, she drifted off to sleep, secretly hoping that she would still be there when she woke up in the morning.

 


End file.
